Warm Discoveries
by cosmic-omni
Summary: A lemon in relation to Broken Mirrors and Their Reflections. (Post TP) (Zelink)


**Hello everyone!**

 **As promised, this is a fic related to the story** _ **Broken Mirrors and Their Reflections**_ **. I've never actually written a lemon before, but thanks to ts879 I was able to whip something up! I hope this is good regardless of it being my first.**

 **Thank you all for your support on this story :) It means so much to me. More than I could ever try to explain.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 20's lemon!**

* * *

His kisses were on her like hot strokes of fire, sending flames up from the points of her ears to the tips of her toes, while her kisses were as graceful and fluid as water. The hand resting on her shoulder burrowed its way through her locks of hair, fumbling to unfasten the veil resting at the back of her head without detaching his lips from hers.

When the brooch came undone, it fell to the floor with a satisfying _thunk_ and Link separated from her long enough for them to catch their breath. His eyes examined her while her breath frantically tried to catch itself, but it was even harder when he studied her that way. "What is it?" she asked, eyes glancing between his.

He didn't answer - at least not verbally. His hands slowly drifted down her back, his palms resting against her skin, and she shuddered at the contact. Clumsily, the hero led his bride off the post and seated her on the edge of the violet comforters. As he tried to calm his nerves, he took a moment to appreciate her in all her majesty, with the moonlight bathing her porcelain skin and her hair cascading over her shoulders. Zelda was as beautiful as a goddess; there was no doubt in his mind.

There was one thing wrong with the picture though. Even if he was a prince now, the crown on her head unsettled him, a reminder that he wasn't fit to deserve her, a beautiful and strong queen, and instead was supposed to be herding goats back in Ordon. It made him feel all the more insignificant in her shadow, so his hands came up on either side of her head and nimbly lifted the golden tiara off of her. She watched with unstable amusement as he held it in front of him like it was spoiled cheese, unsure of what to do with it before deciding to place on the bedside table.

When his gaze returned to her, he wore that same shy sultry smile that made her head spin and dug his knee between her thighs as he drew closer to her again. Their lips were close enough that they could taste each other's breaths, but he took a moment before he brushed his lips against hers, slower and more curiously than before. She let him set the pace, retaliating with soft nibbles and relishing in the gentle passion.

She gasped softly as he Link drew her bottom lip between his and ran her hands up the length of her husband's chest, making him shiver beneath her and cling to her shoulders. She smiled with pride in knowing she could make him feel as weak as he made her. When her nimble fingers caught between the laces of his white doublet, she began untying it as if that was her intention all along, and Link exhaled swiftly, accidentally landing his next kiss at the side of her lips.

"Zelda," he murmured, leaning his head into the crook of her neck.

She didn't stop. In return, he began trailing kisses down her neck and she lifted her head in pleasure, her fingers pausing between the laces. That, in turn, only made his head get all the more hazy.

When the doublet was off, she tossed it aside, and in a blink of an eye was pushed onto the bed. He took her cheek into one hand, his fingers tangling with her hair, his lips on hers and his body pressed against her. As she traced her tongue along the outline of his lips, his stomach lurched forward, a low growl escaping from him.

He returned her kiss with just as much fervor, allowing their tongues to meet and trying to suppress the fire pooling in the pit of his stomach at the slick feeling of her tongue against his. His trembling hands released hers and searched for something, anything, to grab onto. They landed on her shoulders again.

Slowly, he began pulling the sleeves over them, sensually ghosting his fingers over the length of her arms and making her inhale sharply at the touch of her sensitive skin. Link lifted himself off of her so Zelda could push her white skirts aside before she returned to pulling his shirt up.

Once he was undressed, her eyes settled on his chest, admiring from below at the way it lit up beneath the pure moonlight. He was rough with battered skin that pulled taut over his muscles, scars and bruises lining every crevasse. He stared into her pale blue eyes as her fingers brushed over his muscles tentatively, like she'd hurt him if she wasn't careful, and he breathed heavily through his parted lips. Her soft lips pressed over the scars of his chest, whispering endearments after each one.

"Zelda," he murmured again, eyes searching hers.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "Your turn," she breathed. He took a moment to brush his thumb over her arms, trying to even his breath before his hands snaked beneath her and began undoing the laces of her corset, fumbling without having his sight to guide him. But as he was with all things, he deftly undid the last string, the corset loosening its possessive grip on her body. He caught it between his fingers and pulled it aside, trying to keep his eyes trained on hers.

She tugged on his hands, rough and calloused against her soft ones, and curled his thumbs beneath her panties. He took another deep breath, looking down at their hands briefly before flashing his eyes back to hers. Slowly, they drew the fabric down over her thighs together, fumbling when they got stuck around her ankles, but she kicked her leg forward and he tossed them with the rest of their clothes.

He swallowed, staring into her light blue eyes. He wouldn't be able to tell what she was thinking no matter how hard he looked into them, but she smiled gently as she intertwined his fingers with hers. With a shaky breath, he finally looked down at her and let out a strangled breath at the sight.

Her body was shapely, smooth and flushed, her russet hair falling against her arms. It felt so surreal to see Zelda in this light, in all senses: not only was she by far the most amazing thing his trained eyes had seen, but she was also his close and trusted friend. And yet here she was, skin glowing and hair sweaty, beneath him.

She squeezed his hands and Link simply shook his head, leaned over her again and kissed her. She was the uncharted territory he'd yet to trek, her body full of secrets just as her heart and mind were. He wanted to unearth all that hid between the crevasses of her body, to discover all the parts of her that made her limbs tremble and heart pound. His lips trailed over her neck, in her collarbone and further down. He was searching, probing over the breadth of her reddened skin, his breath hot and heavy, her skin warm and responsive.

Instead of going over her chest like she anticipated, he brushed his lips over the scratches and burn marks on her arms, making her flinch in surprise. He'd love them like he'd learn to love every other inch of her skin, no matter how sad it made him to think of the abuse she endured. She gasped when he sucked on a burn mark on her forearm, her breath quickening and her fingers curling in her palm.

With a small smile, he roved his mouth onto her stomach, which trembled beneath him. His reverent eyes watched her expression – a tempting blend of bliss and impatience - as he journeyed under and over the curves of her breast. Her back arched and fingers curled in the sheets as his breath settled over her skin.

His lips lingered before his wet tongue grazed her nipple, and she elicited a rather loud moan and grabbed his hair, tangling her fingers in his messy tresses as he gradually took her further into his mouth. Her nipple hardened beneath his licking tongue, a tremble running up his spine, before his mouth roved over to her other breast and his hands settled on her waist.

Her legs parted, lifting her left knee by his side. "Please, Link," she breathed, her pulse racing beneath his lips. He met her eyes again, a lost look in his longing gaze. She held his stare until he realized what she was asking, and even with a blush staining his cheeks, his fingers clumsily lowered, his heated breaths on her chest and ticklish touches on her stomach.

As he edged closer to her sensitive spot, she held her breath and bit her lip. The moment his fingers touched her, he was enamored by the new sensation; it was silky and wet, all the things he could've never expected. Her body lurched upwards at his searing touch, and he eased her folds apart before slipping a finger into her. She let out a strangled moan.

The moans and sighs escaping her lips excited him, rendering him curious and zealous as he explored more of her body. His fingers searched her carefully, enjoying the way her body reacted to the touch the deeper he reached. As his thumb absently stroked her, she arched forward and he parted his lips at the sound that escaped her. "Your…Your voice," he breathed. She blinked back at him. "I need to hear your voice."

A wild blush spread on her cheeks, but she complied. He thrust his fingers inside her once and Zelda cried out, eyes clenched tight in pleasure. With something between pride and amazement, he tried it again, faster and harder until he picked up a rhythm that made her moan beneath him. His fingers curled within her, pressing and probing, and he was surprised when she stiffened around him. "W-Wait, Link," she said, her voice shaky and weak.

He stopped instantly, meeting her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She swallowed before cupping his cheek and kissing him passionately. He welcomed it, removing his fingers from her and placing his hands over the soft skin of her hips.

She wanted to touch him as well, to see him. She lowered her hands down his chest again. As soon as she ran her hands along the waistband of his pants, she was met with the contact of his stiff member. Link jolted at the touch and Zelda blushed in surprise. There was a still moment between them, both unsure of what to do at this new discovery. After a few moments, she began tentatively rubbing against him, the friction of his pants leaving him to shudder and bite his lip. " _Oh, ah_ … _Zelda_ ," he sputtered.

She looked up at him, his eyes glazed over, and she allowed herself the pride in knowing that she could make him like this. Zelda pulled at the waistband at last, tugging off the last article of clothes between them. She reached out her hand and scraped her nails all over the sensitive skin of his thighs and he took in a quivering breath. "Please Zelda," he begged, just as she had earlier.

Complying, she reached out to him; the nails of her fingers grazed him first before the pads of her fingers brushed up and down his length. Her palm debarked on the head of his member, fingers searching for each pressure point that'd make him quiver beneath her hands. His toes curled in the sheets, his elbows trembling as he fought to keep himself up. Finally, she wrapped her hand around his member, slowly caressing him.

Though she was hesitant at first, the way his eyes clenched tight and his lips pressed together inspired her to stroke faster. It wasn't long before his body boiled to a brim; no matter how badly he wanted to, he knew he couldn't handle all of these new wonderful sensations. He grabbed her wrist and earned a surprised look from her. "Zelda, I-I…I can't…"

Zelda took a deep breath, embarrassed as she came to terms with his plea. At last, she gave him a nervous smile and nodded her consent.

The moment his member brushed against her, she held her breath. It was so new: the anticipation of what was coming. Zelda watched as he descended into her, face on fire, but once he entered, she was distracted by the sudden discomfort.

"Are…are you okay?" he asked, strained. It seemed that he was uncomfortable too, holding back for her.

"Y-Yes…just," she paused, "just be still."

He held his breath in the stationary moment. As he embraced her, their mouths rested on each other's shoulder, waiting for the discomfort of it all to settle. But the pain didn't last, and soon the heat of their bodies' intertwined overcame everything else. He was now a part of her and she him. Just a man and a woman on the velvet comforters, fitting together in perfect synchronism.

The feeling of his wife wrapped around him, in the most intimate way, was almost unbelievable. Her skin, inside and out, was like satin on fire, so soft and delicate but so hot and intense. It enraptured him, trying to lure him in closer. He held back for fear of causing her any more pain, which proved to be more and more difficult by the moment.

But his body, buried deep within her, caused the same warm feeling to flutter in her chest and in her womb. His member was large and firm, making her drunk on carnal desires that she didn't think she was capable of.

Zelda clenched around him, curious, and he cried out in surprise, pressing against her so that he wouldn't collapse. "Z-Zelda…!" he rasped. She was the first to move, rocking against him to create a rhythm. Unable to hold back any longer, Link found way to the pattern she established, their bodies moving in time with one another.

It felt awkward and clumsy at first; both of them blushed heavily as they tried to get comfortable with the rhythm. It was still so new and so exciting, and Link lowered himself over her to press a kiss on her lips as his hands wrapped around her back, tickling the skin there like crackling embers. She held his kiss for a moment before she drew back, brushing a lock of his sweaty, wheat-colored hair from his forehead and smiling softly.

The sight of her pleasure, the way little sighs and moans escaped her lips, and the tightness and warmth of her body was all starting to really get to him. Without realizing, he began to speed up the rhythm, pulling his hips down harder and faster. Her knees drew up against his sides again, surprised by his enthusiasm. They rocked back and forth, only two lovers and the moonlight left.

It wasn't long before she realized that the harder he thrust against her, the more pleasurable spots he found deep in her reaches. "Link!" she exclaimed as a certain, thrilling spot had been revealed. He met her gaze again, eyes swirling with desire. "P-Please," she said, quieter, "do that again." His cheeks blazed in embarrassment and ecstasy at the sound of her cries of pleasure. To see Zelda, the distant and stately queen, lose all reservation in her desire was enough to make him senseless.

Regaining some semblance, he followed her orders, jerking forward repeatedly. Her thighs wrapped around him in response.

His lips on her shoulders wandered over her neck again, tongue licking over her salty skin. As he felt her pulse beat under his tongue, he pulled at her skin with his teeth and she cried out in return. " _Ahh_!" He didn't have the strength to smile in victory at this new discovery. He simply breathed heavily against her and stared with eyes lost in throes of pleasure as she curled and writhed beneath him.

As Zelda approached her climax, she clenched around his member, toes curling in anticipation and head tossing against the sheets. "I-I…" He breathlessly trailed kisses of fire up her neck and brushed his lips against hers, stopping her in her speech. His hands roamed the perimeter of her skin, just for the feel of her silken skin against his calloused hands. She clenched around tighter, eyes pressed tightly as he continued rocking his hips against hers, her head falling on the sheets.

Her breath was caught in his name, rolling off her tongue as she came undone. Her nails dug into his shoulders, crying out as her ears rang from the pleasure. He couldn't bear seeing her this way. The sweat dribbling down her skin made her usual pale skin glow even brighter in the candlelight; her body's hold on him was possessive, intoxicating him with her sweet smell and skin sheen with sweat. He moaned her name, loud and labored.

Liquid fire washed over him, between them, and in his ears as his final moment came. His thighs shook, heart pounded, the whole world faded out into a bright, glowing light before he fell against her, shuddering in pleasure. Her name fell from his lips, his fluids' filling the deep reaches of her body, and she let out another lingering moan at the warmth seeping within her. Every boundary they'd had before, it all melted away in the searing fire of their passion.

Exhausted, his head placed against her breasts. She was still breathing heavily, her heart hammering against his ear as the ringing gradually began fading away.

Zelda swallowed heavily as she ran a hand through his scruffy hair, the musky scent of his sweat filling the air as she breathed in. He stared at the pillow across from them, unsure of what to think.

It was strange how the pleasure didn't escape him as his body cooled down, like the touch of her skin could still make him blissful, could make him curious about and anticipate all the things he was going to discover about her. The worry of not knowing enough about his wife didn't matter anymore. They had their whole lives to figure everything out about one another.

He leaned up on one elbow, sitting up off of her and staring down at her. Her eyes were lidded as she was ready to sleep and he smiled softly, his heart aching with his admiration for her. Goddesses, how he loved her.


End file.
